heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game: How To Make A Living In Obeidon
This is a HOTM game. The GM will be User:Holbenilord, with User:Pinguinus as Character: Bloodstorm and User:Toothless100 as Character: Zemocy. GAME You set foot on Yeseg, called in to do a job of some kind. Zemocy's First Mission Some Zyrothan agriculture tycoon has a large number of Aragtora on his farm which need killing. You head over, money promised after you bring back their fangs. You enter the hydroponics farm. There are four chambers- which one do you enter? Zemocy readies his energy gun and decides to enter the third chamber. You enter, and hear sniffling amongst the greenery. Your two Zyrothan allies stay behind you. Cut away the greenery with my Diamond Scythe. On the soil under your feet are many small mammalians, which scatter as you approach. They seem to be feeding off a trail of blood which leads to the chamber's far side. Follow the blood trail. You emerge from the crops and see a juvenile Aragtora feeding off a Zyrothan farmer, his body ripped open. (Aragtora stats can now be found on the Yeseg page). I attack it with my Diamond Scythe. I roll a 4; is that a hit? If it is, it does 125 damage. 'twas a hit! Roaring in pain, it attacks. A 1, so it misses. I rolled a 2. I am assuming all even numbers are hits, so I do another 125 damage. It's on 20hp. It attacks again: a 2! It causes 50 damage. Your armour turns that into 40, and inflicts another 10 to the Aragtora. 10hp. I attack again, also rolling a two. 125 damage! It dies, with 115 overkill damage. This chamber is clear. (Go me! I am the Overking Of Overkill!) Exit the chamber, and enter the second one. You enter, and immediately are hit by the stench of Aragtora dung, now on your feet (Gaedrongo feet tentacles?). Two adults turn to face you. Attack them with my Diamond Scythe. I roll a 4; 125 damage to each of them! Zyrothan allies, attack! One of your allies is gibbering with fear and runs away. The other barrels in, causing 56 damage with a great hammer. The Aragtora strike now, each causing 50 damage to you. Brought down to 40 by armour, you lose 80hp. You're now on 40... Bloodstorm's First Mission You have been sent to find and capture Nemm Kell, a Salsene criminal with connections in the Viperian mafia. Your employer has sent you to an old factory just inside Eisangan territory. Entering, you see three Skarg bodyguards. One is fighting the other two with fists, and all are injured. I open fire at one of the "other two". I rolled a 6. With my sniper rifle, I did 80 damage. +40dmg on a 6, remember. 120 damage kills the already injured Skarg. The other two stop fighting- one is on 110 and the other on 120hp. They go for their guns- they'll have them next turn. I roll a 1, missing them completely. I call out, asking how much they get paid. "How much do you get paid," I say, "Only about 500c an hour?" They stop, and go quiet. "20c an hour." "Really? Huh. I'm actually surprised that after all of this time, neither of you has ever marched upstairs, killed Kell, and taken all of his money. Two strong Skarg like you could easily perform such a feat, particularly if you had a Vrah or something to help you out. But what am I talking about, it's none of my business, now is it?" "Maybe he's right, Thurg." "I guess." "Alright, we want you to help us." They take their gladiuses and smash open the door to the next room. I lead them into the next room, with my rifle at the ready. In this room, a Zyrothan with a mincer and a Skarg with a HMG stand there. Immediately, the Zyrothan fires, getting no hits. Category:Games